<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Band Mascot by Lilluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913181">Band Mascot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv'>Lilluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dogs, Gen, No Plot/Plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilluv/pseuds/Lilluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Molinas get a dog and Reggie has an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Band Mascot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie had told the boys to stay home that afternoon, that she had a surprise for them. Her, Ray, and Carlos left together right after Carlos got off the bus after school, and told them to stay here and just watch TV or something until they got home, and that they wouldn't be gone long.</p><p>About an hour after she left, she walked back in, smiling and wordlessly waving them towards the foyer as her dad and brother entered the house, accompanied by a small Yorkshire Terrier puppy.</p><p>The three ghosts crouched down to see the puppy, who ran straight to them and started sniffing them. When they realized the puppy could see them, the three of them reached out and tentatively tried to touch it, and all smiled when they could. Luke, Alex, and Julie all exchanged confused yet delighted glances, but Reggie was just happily petting the puppy.</p><p>"What's she looking at?" Ray asked, and Carlos smirked.</p><p>"Who knows." He shrugged.</p>
<hr/><p>The band walked out to the garage, accompanied by the puppy.</p><p>"What's her name?" Reggie asked excitedly, waving her up to the couch. She hopped up and laid on her back, and Reggie started rubbing her tummy.</p><p>"Yorkie," Julie responded, looking onto the scene in front of her.</p><p>"How appropriate," Alex commented, sitting down on the other side of the puppy.</p><p>"How do you think she can see us?" Luke asked, looking over at the puppy. "And how can we touch her?"</p><p>"Well, people say dogs can see ghosts," Julie commented.</p><p>They all continued to play with Yorkie, Reggie most of all enjoying her company.</p>
<hr/><p>Over the next few weeks, it was becoming very clear that Reggie and Yorkie were developing a close, yet sort of weird bond.</p><p>Reggie had always loved dogs and begged his parents for one growing up, but always refused, saying it would be too much work, so it wasn't a shock to anyone that he loved the dog, but they were closer than any of them had imagined.</p><p>Yorkie would follow Reggie around the house and studio (they had a fence and a doggy door, so Ray didn't have any problems with the puppy going outside), and she would lay in his lap whenever he was sitting on the couch. Julie made sure Reggie knew to not let her on his lap around her dad so it didn't look like she was floating, but that didn't stop them from spending every moment together.</p>
<hr/><p>Reggie really cared for Yorkie. He would write little reminders on pads of paper to Ray and Carlos to feed and walk her, and while Carlos had a feeling that it was one of the ghosts, Ray just assumed it was either Carlos or Julie would write it down for him since he wasn't exactly the most organized person. Julie just hoped that her dad didn't realize that the writing didn't look like hers or Carlos's.</p><p>Reggie also took to making little accessories for the dog. He would take old material he found around the studio and make little jackets and sweaters for her, he made little bows to put in her hair, and he even made her a Halloween costume, despite the fact that it was nowhere near Halloween. Everyone was just shocked the find out that he could sew.</p>
<hr/><p>One day, the band was practicing for a gig they had the next day when Reggie had an idea.</p><p>"We should bring Yorkie with us to the gig," Reggie suggested excitedly.</p><p>Julie, who was already overworked and overtired, just sighed and asked, "What?"</p><p>"She can be like our mascot!" He exclaimed. He pulled out some purple and black markers an old baby onesie (Julie learned not to question why some of the junk that was in their studio was there. She learned that the hard way after finding an old hunk of some moldy something up in the loft after the guys pulled their instruments down. Luke described it as his favorite eggo waffle sandwich with blueberries, peanut butter, potato chips, and maple syrup. Julie just gave up there and then). Reggie drew their logo on the onesie and put it on Yorkie, who was lounging on the couch. He also tied some purple bows on her ears and tail. "See, mascot!"</p><p>Julie groaned, and her head started pounding from all the ridiculous shit that's been happening lately. "Fine, let me ask my dad." She said, then walked towards the door. "I'm going to bed."</p><p>Julie left the room, and Reggie scooped up the puppy and cradled her in his arms. Alex and Luke looked on, a little concerned, but just decided to go with it. If the dog made him happy, then it was fine. It was still a little weird, though.</p>
<hr/><p>Julie's dad allowed them to bring the dog to their gig, much to Reggie's delight. He was a little distracted by her for the first song, but Luke told him to get his shit together afterward and the rest of the set was awesome.</p><p>The crowd loved Yorkie, so Reggie took that as an opportunity to run that in his bandmate's faces. She started to go to every gig with them.</p>
<hr/><p>One day, Alex and Luke poofed into the studio to find Reggie with his eyes closed on the couch and Yorkie sleeping on his lap. They knew he wasn't sleeping since ghosts don't sleep, but it was still cute none the less.</p><p>Julie entered the studio, and Luke put his finger to his lips, indicating quiet from her. She giggled quietly when she saw the scene on the couch, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, and took a picture of Reggie and Yorkie. The sound of the photo being taken pulled Reggie out of whatever trance he was in.</p><p>His face turned beet red. "How long have you guys been standing there?"</p><p>They didn't answer the question, just looked at their friend with fond looks on their faces. They were glad he was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am aware this has very little plot, but I enjoyed writing it so don't @ me.<br/>And that weird eggo thing is inspired by something Charlie Gillespie (who plays Luke, if you weren't aware) actually ate.<br/>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!<br/>Kisses!<br/>-Lilluv</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>